Second Chances
by music lover LOL
Summary: Will is going crazy: when he thought he wouldn't see again Sebastian Michaelis, he and his demonic lord come back. And then Grell throws himself to the demon. Just when he thought anything more could happen to him one of Grell's dreams come true. AU.
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter: Plans

**A/N: **Hey, this is my first fanfic ever so try not to throw tomatoes to me, please? I've been trying to make this the best that I could and it was a little hard to me because I don't have much experience at writing stories (I mean good stories :p)

I apologize if this sucks, I need to improve in this... Also try not to be mad at me if I wrote something terrible, I'm Spanish and I'm only trying to write it in English so more people can read it. :)

So anyway I hope that my effort is worth it and someone (anybody :3) likes it.

Also you need to know that this story takes place in the 21st century and is anime based (so Ciel is a demon, because as a human he wouldn't be alive, you know... ;P and Sebastian and him had gone away from England)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kuroshitsuji's characters (I wish I would, but...). They (sadly) belong to Yana Tob

It was a boring and monotonous day. He was in his desk filled with paperwork. Damn William, why he had to be so bad? He had only messed up a little. Just some uninteresting papers accidentally thrown to the bin. Only because they were important for his stoic boss he had been punished with half of William paperwork and he wasn't allowed to go reaping. It was unfair! He turned the computer on and ignored the the tiresome files. At least he have that wonderful machine. Why humans couldn't have invented it when he started his job as a reaper? He definitely loved the twenty first century. When he was typing youtube on the keyboard someone scared him.

"Hey! How are you going?" The redhead jumped in his chair. "Have I scared you? Sorry Grell-sempai" A blond young boy sat in the desk next to him.

"Ronald that is not a way to treat a lady!" The blonde chuckled. Always the same. Although it had passed a bit more than a century since he started working with the redhead he hadn't changed. He had insisted from the very first day since they met that he was a lady.

"Well I have already apologized. Anyway are you okay being here all day?" The red shinigami let out sigh. "I think that's a no" The younger reaper couldn't help but smile. You could punish Grell without his beloved scythe, stabbing him, shouting at him... He would only complain about it, saying it was not a good way to treat a lady and that's it. But the worst punish for him was not being able to move. The flamboyant man needed to be always doing something, so when he was punished with no reaping and he had to stay in his desk filling paperwork the blonde man had to pay him a visit or two once he was finished with field work to keep his friend entertained.

"You know I hate when Will tortures me like this! Only for a damn few papers!" The red shinigami let out another sigh.

"Sempai, would you like me to tell you an idea I had a while ago to get you out of here? Although it's a bit risky, and maybe we will have to do a bit of overtime" The young reaper looked at his friend. "So?"

"Pleaaaaasee! Don't even hesitate! Cause what's a plan without a little danger, huh? I'll tell you, it is NOTHING" Grell responded enthusiastically "What's going on your perverse little mind?"

"Well don't shout cause if William T. Spears finds out that we're planing a little 'escapade' he won't doubt a second and directly he'll kill us" Ronald almost whispered getting closer to the excited redhead."This is what you have to do..."

* * *

><p>William sighed. Sutcliff was a completely idiot. That nuisance had ruined in a couple of minutes all the work he'd done in the entire week. And because of his little 'mistake' he had lost hundreds of hours of hard work. He was annoyed. No, not annoyed, he was angry. He sighed and tried to remain calm. And just then the reason of his headache appeared.<p>

"Wiiiill! How are you today~! The feminine man burst into his office. "Have you missed me?"

"Certainly not" The dark haired told him sharply "I've already had enough of you in a while" He glared at the other that didn't seem to realize he was the one who had made his boss do more overtime than usual.

"Liar" The redhead giggled "I've been thinking of you since this lunch break" He smirked.

"Look Sutcliff, I don't have time for your games as _you surely_ know" The stoic reaper didn't even look at his subordinate that time.

"So cold... Are you sure you don't have time for _me_?" With that the smaller man got closer to his boss. He sat on the edge of the desk and look flirtatiously at the man sitting opposite him. He slowly moved even closer.

"What do you think you're doing Sutcliff? Get off of my desk right now" The annoyed shinigami ordered.

"Oblige me" The red reaper smirked seductively. The stoic man glared the problematic shinigami. The redhead approached the man till his faces were inches apart. William was getting nervous seeing the almost non-existent distance between them although he didn't show any hint of that emotion. The hot breath of the feminine man teased his lips.

However he wouldn't let the other know it.

"Will dear, why are you so quiet?" The flamboyant reaper whispered against his lips. William almost melted. Almost.

"Go back to work Sutcliff, don't make me angrier than I am" Will replied trying to stay still. However he couldn't help a sigh of relief when Grell got back to his feet to make his way back to his own desk, making said shinigami chuckle.

"See you later Will darling!~ The active reaper left smiling for his little triumph.

How did he let those things happen? He sighed again in defeat. It didn't matter how many times he messed up things, William couldn't stay mad at him for anything. That certain nuisance had managed to get under his skin.

* * *

><p>"Eric, Alan!" Ronald ran to his friends excited. "You wanna take part of a little plan?"<p>

"What plan? Tell us more" Eric replied swiftly

"Well ya know Sutcliff-sempai is trapped here till William wants, so how 'bout taking him out secretly? If not he'll end crazier than now!" Ronald giggled.

"Well... I don't know, what about if Will catches us? We could end in trouble and-" The brunette couldn't finished the phrase.

"Count on us dude!" Eric snapped without hesitation "We're friends, and with a good plan when Spears notices we're gone we'll probably be having fun at some pub"

"But what about the consequences?" The brunette asked nerviously.

"Don't ya worry Alan, the worst thing Spears-sempai could do is give us a little more of paperwork, but we're doing it for Grell's sake. Think about it" Ronald responded cheerfully.

"Maybe it's not that bad. Ok, we'll help you. That is what friends do, right?" With that they went to see Grell and discuss the plan. The three shinigamis walked quietly, trying not to be noticed by his boss. If William saw them walking at the same time to Grell's desk he could get suspicious.

Alan tried to stay calm while he thought about what they were up to. Nervously he let out a sigh while he followed his friends. Well, they weren't going to commit a murder, they were going to help a friend who was having a not very good time. After all he wasn't allowed to go outside on working time and that was since seven in the morning until William told him to go back home. After thinking a bit about his poor hyperactive colleague he decided they were doing the right thing. And they also avoided the possibility of Grell completely losing his mind. When they arrived to their office (unbelievably they were allowed to share an office, despite the fact that they were the most problematic shinigamis when they were together) they found it empty.

"Grell?" Eric asked to see if that redhead was only hiding somewhere to try and scare them. "It seems this time there's no one here. Do you think he could have lost his almost non-existent patience and he has decided to run away?" Ronald chuckled.

"No, I've already told him a few hours ago after some reaping that I had an idea to get him outta here, so I don't think that's the reason" The two-toned haired reaper responded simply. "Maybe he's just paying Mr. Spears his daily visit" The young man sat in his desk.

"Yep must be that" Eric did as his co-worker and took a sit next to him.

"So, what are we doing? Are we going to wait for him here?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Yeah cause if we go find him, boss is going to figure out we're planning something we shouldn't" Ronald replied nodding.

Five minutes passed and the three reapers heard a giggle coming from the hallway that lead to his boss's office. Then an amused red haired shinigami entered into the room. The sight of his friends there made his smirk turn into a Cheshire cat smile. Cheerfully he approached the others.

"Hello everyone! Have you missed me?" The feminine man said almost giggling.

"What did you do to William this time?" Eric gazed him questioningly.

The flamboyant reaper told them how excited he had been after Ronald's suggestion at lunch time and that he decided to see the stoic man they were planning to fool. Then he told them how he had managed to make his boss sigh when he had decided not to press much his luck and he moved further from the man, proving the redhead that he had been nervous about his closeness. The three reapers looked at him amused. The feminine shinigami was the only one who could make his boss blush or sometimes even shyly smile. They didn't know how that could be possible.

"Well, how about talking about the plan now?" Alan suggested determined.

"Yep, how are we going to avoid boss? You know, he keeps an eye on us, especially on Sutcliff. And also every day he comes to see what the hell we are doing instead of our paperwork. How are we supposed to know what time he'll come and the most important thing, how are we going to avoid his gaze while we're exiting the building?" Eric started, making Grell dizzy with every question. That was impossible!

"Well, guys I think I have the key of our problems" Ronnie stated triumphant. "I've talked with Undertaker 'bout this and he gave me some really good advice".

"How Undertaker knows about this topic?" Grell mumbled to himself.

"Ok, I suppose that's good. However, where are we going?" At that Knox gave the others a paper.

"Oh Ronnie! Are you serious?" The red shinigami asked enthusiastically. The two-toned haired reaper nodded. "You're the best friend ever!" The excited man hugged him. "Imagine, it will be like in the old times!"

"Yeah, like when we had to deal with the Phantomhive kid and his demon butler, huh?" Eric snapped cheerfully.

Suddenly the redhead remember them. It had been more than a century since the little brat was turned into a demon by Hannah and him and his beloved Sebastian had left. They had disappeared without a word and Grell had spent some months after that very sad, not acting like his usual self. The red reaper stopped smiling. He was quietly recalling the old memories in the Phantomhive manor and after the 'Jack the Riper' accident. He remembered the phrase his dear Sebastian said when that brat ordered him something, that 'Yes, my Lord', and the usual smirk that was always placed on the demon's lips. He really loved the butler and when he went away, Grell couldn't help but cry like it was the end of the world. With the time, his friends had managed to return his flamboyant personality to him. But there were times when something remembered him about the man and he lost his happiness momentary, till he could let those thoughts fly away from his mind. A single tear went down his cheek.

"Grell, are you ok?" Ronald asked gently when he saw the reaction of his friend.

Alan elbowed Eric for his idiocy. The blonde looked at him helplessly. He had forgotten the feelings his friend had for the demon. He silently cursed. "Sorry Grell, I didn't mean to upset you" He apologized awkwardly.

The feminine man contained the tears that were going to fall and wiped away the already formed one. He lifted his gaze from the floor and tried to smile. "I-it's nothing, I-I'm okay" His voice broke at the end. "Excuse me a second".

The redhead ran away from the office and he locked himself in the bathroom. He started crying. He miss to no end his beloved Sebas-chan. Why did he left without even saying goodbye? He cried harder thinking about it. Was he that disgusting? The shinigami braced himself to comfort him but it was useless. Sebastian was gone now and he was left there broken. Suddenly a voice came from the opposite of the door.

"Grell, get out of there please, I want to talk with you" William told him softly. Wait, why was William T. Spears out there telling him he _wanted _to talk with _him_? Shocked, he opened the door and did as he was told. There stood a worried William looking at him. "Sutcliff, can you tell me we are you crying? I've asked the others and they only glared at Eric". The stoic man stated simply.

"I-it's n-nothing" sob "W-William" sob "stupid t-things" The red reaper told between sobs.

"It doesn't seem like that to me" He said with a look of concern. "Tell me about it, please".

The sobbing man explained to his boss that they were talking and somehow Eric mentioned Sebastian and that he had started to feel sad, till he could have not resist it. And something strange happened. Will hugged the smaller man when he started to cry again. He stroke his hair softly and comforted the redhead. Just when he stopped sobbing he moved far enough to face the man who was crying in his chest. Gently he wiped away his tears and cleaned the redhead's face of ruined make-up.

"You shouldn't cry for that bastard, Grell" The stoic man said caressing the red reaper's cheek. "He isn't worth it" He told softly making the other feel better. The scarlet shinigami slightly blushed at the actions of his boss.

"Thank you Will, I needed that" The feminine man replied shyly.

The dark haired man let go of the hug and simply nodded. Then he went back to work without noticing the mess that the red shinigami's make-up had made of his impeccable shirt. The smaller let out a little laugh. Deep in his boss heart there was a place for him. The dark haired man cared about him. After all they had been together since the Academy. They were partners and that would not change ever. He smiled. Then he decided it was better to get back to his own office and tell the others he was now truly fine. After all they still had had a plan to do.

So... How was it? I'd like to know if you liked or not, I only ask you to be gentle since it's the first time I write something and I post it so everyone can see it. So please review and make me happy :), yes?

Iss


	2. Have we already met?

Second chapter: Have we already met?

**A/N: **So, second chapter, yay! Actually I wrote this before chapter one because it was supposed to be the first one, but then I read it and I thought that before this I needed to give some explanation. This idea was created one day listening to one of my iPod playlists while I was thinking 'bout fanfiction and Kuroshitsuji and... well suddenly something in my head started working.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it made me sooooo happy! You're the best! ^ ^

I apologize if I made several mistakes in the writing (although I go to English classes I am not very good on the grammar, some tenses drive me crazy!) But I wanted to try and write the story in English so more people could read it.

Anyway here it's chapter two!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the Kuro characters, if I own Grell he would never know if he prefers Sebby or Will...

William cursed. If he had been more careful reading the faces of his subordinates hours ago, he wouldn't have been in this trouble. When he went out of his office to check on everybody, instead of finding them chatting and making up excuses to avoid paperwork, they were working and doing things properly. He was shocked. Why were they working? Had they realized that if you do your work on time you don't have to do overtime? Did they change their minds about being the laziest shinigamis ever? No, it's impossible. William think about it, yesterday they were a bunch of incompetents, and that fact doesn't change from one day to another. But they don't seem to be doing anything bad, actually they are WORKING. Well, it can't be dangerous letting them do paperwork for once, right? He was stupid. He believed in his subordinates to behave for once in their lives and what did they do? Escape from work. They disappeared from the shinigami realm and didn't leave anything behind. And because of their little plan his boss has shouted to him for being such a careless supervisor. He was FURIOUS. They'd better be prepared cause once he found them they won't see the sun again in centuries. William stopped thinking of everything he could, no, he WOULD do to those idiots, and started wondering where they could be. Probably drinking or at some party. Suddenly he realized that there were lots and lots of parties and bars where they could be, but maybe there was someone who knew where to find them. So William took his scythe with him and left the shinigami realm to speak with his only hope.

When he arrived it was late in the afternoon and most of the shops were closed. He walked down the streets of London to get to his destination. He stopped in front of an old shop that was dark and quiet. He walked in, and although humans would have thought there was no one, he as a shinigami could feel another person hiding in the shadows.

"Undertaker I've come to ask you something" William said with a calm voice.

"He he he...- Undertaker appeared with a small box from nowhere "How strange, you never ask for nothing, but I suppose there is always a first time, right Mr. Spears? He he he... " he asked getting closer to him.

"I don't have time for silly things Undertaker, I need to know where all of my subordinates might have been" he told him sighing.

"He he he, have you lost your subordinates William?" Undertaker asked before bursting into laughs.

"Undertaker! There is no time for laughing at me, I must know where they went or else I will have to do overtime because of them!" William shouted angrily.

"Okay, okay, I will help you, I haven't laugh like this in a while so I think it's fair to tell you where they are" Undertaker said trying to calm down" But first would you mind telling me exactly who is missing?".

"Well, the usual four, Slingsby, Humphries, Knox and Sutcliff" he responded with a tired tone.

"Mmm, so those are the problem?" Undertaker said with a smirk "Maybe you have to glue them to their desks next time" William was starting to lose patience when suddenly the other shinigami told him "In the ball".

"Ball? Only teenagers organize those things. Maybe in the eighteen century there were balls but now unless they have gone to a prom, it doesn't help me very much" He stated matter-of-factly, annoyed with the elder shinigami.

"He he he" Undertaker started chuckling "I should have known that you aren't very fond of parties" he turned from William and took a something from inside a coffin "Here"

The darker shinigami read the paper that the other man gave him and slightly nodded. Human people were organizing a ball like the ones in the 1800's. They were going to dress up according to the time and pretend they were of the nobility. How stupid. The perfect place to find his stupid workers. The stoic man thanked the elder one and left to collect those nuisances. And with luck he would be at home on time.

* * *

><p>The room was full of people talking and having fun. It was like the proms they were used to, except for the speakers, the electric guitars and a few others talking on the phone. It was perfect. Just like their plan. They had acted like they were working hard when William came to shout at their laziness and at the very moment he abandoned the room they took their things and left at the speed of light. And the best part it was that Will was so impressed and confused by the fact that they could actually work, that he didn't even notice their evil smirks. And now they were there! Suddenly the band started playing and everyone began dancing. They were playing 'The only hope for me is you' by My Chemical Romance. It was a little weird to see everybody dancing that song with long and beautiful dresses of the eighteen century, but he didn't care. Eric took Alan dancing to a corner where they could be together 'alone' (there was so many people so you couldn't be completely alone, but they couldn't care less). Slowly he looked for a chair and sat down. He wanted so badly go to the dance floor but he couldn't dance alone! Oh no, not a <em>lady like herself<em>. Ronald who saw him sitting down couldn't help but chuckle. Always acting like a real lady. Oh God, he'll never change. So he decided it was better go after him and then let him just be, well... himself.

"Can I have this dance milady?" Ronald asked him bowing.

"Of course Knoxie!" Grell took his hand and let him guide _her _to the dance floor, laughing slightly at the behavior of his friend, who probably had seen him doing a stupid thing and have come to stop his idiocy.

After dancing a few songs with Ronald, Eric and Alan (who were amused of seeing Ronald and Grell dancing together and decided to try too and just have fun) the redhead was acting as usual and there was no clue of a previous shy and quiet Grell. So the gender-confused reaper begin talking to everybody the room and making friends with his cheerful personality.

* * *

><p>The dark haired shinigami walked through the doors of the ball. It made him remember of his first century as a reaper after passing the final exam of the Academy with Grell... Mr. Sutcliff. Will cursed his thoughts, he was supposed to be there to punish his subordinates, not to recall old memories. The man sighed, he didn't wanna search those incompetents in a room full of people.<p>

But then he heard something interesting. Some girls were whispering about a beautiful but somehow special woman that attracted the attention of every single man in the ball. Will was curious about those comments, although humans were easy to impress they could be also good detecting rare features in other people. However he looked for the missing workers of his division and ended ignoring the women gossip.

"Now we're going to change a little bit the style" The DJ screamed enthusiastically "Lets do like in the movies and dance arm in arm, with soft music and all that stuff but every time I say 'swap' we have to dance with the guy or girl next to us, okay? So hold your girl and prepare yourself to meet most of the people in the room"

At first the stoic reaper didn't care of the DJ's words but then he realized it was the key for finding the nuisances faster, cause if he could get the chance to see almost everyone in the ball he will see at least one of them dancing and with one localized the other three couldn't be far. Slowly he walked to a group of girls looking for some guys to dance with. He approached a girl with brown hair and dark eyes who was wearing a simple green dress and not much make-up.

"Excuse me, can I have this dance milady?" he asked softly.

"S-sure" the woman responded with a shy smile on her lips.

He gently offered his hand and leaded her to a spot in the dance floor. Suddenly the music started playing. The song was called 'Everything I do (I do it for you)'. It was slower than the others and it seem that the humans reacted to it holding their partner softly. He tried to be gentle with the girl dancing with him and at the same time catch the sight of his workers. The girl was talking with him about random things in a low tone and he answered every question she asked him.

When he was getting kinda frustrated because he couldn't see his subordinates the DJ shouted "Swap". He looked around to find someone to dance with and continue searching for the four shinigamis. And there was him, or her cause it looked completely as a woman. Wearing a red flawless gown, surrounded by lots of men willing to dance with _her, _it was Grell Sutcliff. His hair was glowing and his smile was a little shy. His cheeks were slightly pink and he looked more beautiful than any women in the ball. William was astonished. He felt the urge of getting there and tell him he was lovely in that dress, and having the opportunity to dance with him with an excuse. He would be able to caress that soft pale skin, whisper things in his ear and hold him close, tenderly.

Fast, he began dancing with the girl next to him to get closer to his secret love, wishing the DJ would say 'swap' when he got to the place he was dancing. The stoic reaper mentally was killing the man who was dancing with Grell. Until he realized the one dancing with him was Undertaker. Wait, how did he managed to get there before him? Confused, Will stopped thinking and just focused on having a dance with Gr-Sutcliff.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, would you like to dance with me?" A girl with curled blonde hair in a ponytail turned to face the speaker. The DJ stopped the music and told them to change partners. The blonde saw the boy who have spoken to her, a thin blue haired boy with blue eyes. He wasn't very tall and seemed to have about 15 years.<p>

"Yes, of course" she said friendly. With a brief smile the blue-eyed hold her to dance. He was quite good at it, like he was from the time when nobles organized those parties almost everyday.

"You dance very good" The boy told her surprisingly. "You go to waltz classes?" The girl smiled, it seemed she hasn't forgotten how to do it.

"Not exactly" She simply replied. It was a good response because it wasn't a lie, she hadn't been to a course, but she didn't tell the full truth. And the girl didn't know the blue haired enough to confess him something that important. But still, something in his eyes was extremely familiar...

"So, what's your name?" the blonde finally asked.

" I'm Ciel, and yours?" he responded kindly.

She looked at him with wide opened blue eyes "Mmm, I'm... Jessica" the girl's cheeks turned a deep red and her gaze fell to the floor. "N-nice to meet you C-Ciel."

"Nice to meet you too Jessica" The blue haired smiled. "You know what?" The blonde looked him in the eyes. "You look familiar to me. I don't know, but your eyes are the exactly kind of blue and your blonde hair... Well I think you could be twins." The blue-eyed stated. _She_ looked familiar to him? Jessica started to get nervous. "The only thing that doesn't match is that he was a boy, but most of your features..." Ciel finished staring at her quietly.

"Oh, well that person cannot be my twin as I'm an only child." the blonde pointed out nervously.

"No, believe me, you can't be his sister... Definitely not." he chuckled. They were now closer than at the beginning of their dance. They were lost in each others eyes and they enjoyed the silence. It was not an awkward silence, instead they liked it. When they were only inches apart a voice slapped them out of their thoughts.

A tall male with black hair and a black suit was staring at them smirking. His red eyes locked with the boy's eyes. "They told 'swap', Bocchan" The blue haired boy nodded.

"It seems we don't have more time to speak, but maybe later we can talk again ok?" he smiled at her, "see you Jessica". The girl said goodbye to him and stood there speechless when the boy was gone. It couldn't be, could it? The blonde saw his face in her head. If it was a second chance for her, she definitely will not lose it.

* * *

><p>The dark haired man looked at his master amused. He seemed to be fond of that little human. He was dancing with another girl but his eyes were on the blue eyed creature. Could it be that he have fallen in love? He laughed at the thought. Love at first sight. The demon butler smirked.<p>

"Sebastian why do you have that face?" Ciel asked him sharply when the song finished. The taller man smiled. "Nothing important my lord" The dark haired moved closer to his master. "Just thinking of that lady that caught your attention"

"Don't be stupid, I was only being kind" The smaller told coldly.

"Oh, in that case you won't mind that she's coming over here, right Bocchan?" The demon's eyes turned pink when he saw the blush in his master face. " I will leave you alone to talk, if you need me just call me" he said bowing.

Sebastian went far from his little master and approached a woman to dance with. But when he was about to ask her something made him stop. A woman with long red hair and acid green eyes. She had red glasses and wore a dress which was red too. Suddenly he noticed that _she _was a **he**. And he did know him. Grell Sutcliff, the flamboyant shinigami who killed madame red more than a century ago. Then he saw lots of men who were trying to dance with him. Silly humans. If he wanted to dance with him he only needed to be seen and then the flamboyant redhead would jump into his arms. Or at least two centuries ago or so. But how the reaper would felt about him if he showed again after all this time? The demon wondered till he couldn't resist his curiosity, moving closer.

"Well how about a second round, hum?" That was the DJ talking "I mean another 'swapping' dance, y'know! So don't be shy and chose a partner to dance!"

It was his opportunity, fast he took a woman close to him dancing and waited for the moment to figure out the shinigami's feelings.

* * *

><p>Grell somehow ended dancing with one of the humans that begged him to do it. He was so confused! How didn't humans notice he was a man! (Well, actually he was a <em>lady in a man's body). <em>But he didn't mind it, after all, how many times have he ever dreamed of a situation like this? The only difference between his fantasies and that moment was that in his day dreams either his dear Will or the incredibly handsome Sebastian Michaelis appeared and told him how in love they were with him! The redhead let out a small sigh. Why couldn't it be true! However he ignored those thoughts and kept enjoying that little dream come true God knows why.

"Swap, Swap Swap!" The green-eyed came back to earth. Then he realized the song playing. Every time, that sad song by Britney Spears he loved so much! Suddenly someone touched him slightly likely to continue dancing. He turned around with a beautiful smile to face his next dancing partner. And just when he saw the face his smile dropped. William was right in front of him! He closed his eyes prepared to hear the angry screams of his stoic boss but instead what happened was the last thing he thought it could even be _possible_.

"If you close your eyes it will be harder for you to dance, right Sutcliff?" The feminine man's eyes were wide open. His boss did actually wanted to dance with** him**! He must be dead and he was in heaven. And also it was ironic, William T. _Spears_ appeared just with the song by Britney _Spears._

"Y-you aren't hitting me a-and s-shouting? Am I asleep?" At that the darker haired man pulled him closer and put a hand on his waist. The confused redhead grabbed the other hand of his boss and put his free hand on the stoic man's shoulder.

"This doesn't mean you are forgiven, not after my boss told me I was such an idiot supervisor for letting FOUR of my subordinates disappear" The man stated "Although I won't shout in such a full of people party, and I am definitely not dancing with you for my pleasure, instead I'm doing it because I don't want to cause a scene" The raven haired reaper lied. He was willing to stay like that forever though he will never admit that out loud.

"I see... so despite the fact I have made you pay for my little plan you're not shouting at me neither attacking me and even you give me the pleasure of dancing with me? Probably you're the best boss ever!" The shinigami's flirtatious mode switched back on "I'm sure there's more behind that useless lie" The man giggled at the blush on his boss face.

"Don't say such things, Sutcliff." The stoic man replied. When Grell stated his actions it sounded worse than he thought. For God's sake, he didn't know what he was saying or doing. "My actions doesn't mean you aren't doing extra paperwork and you will not go reaping until I feel like it or I need of your service, understood?" William said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Will you cannot make stay forever in my desk! So col-" The redhead couldn't finish the sentence as the human shouted again swap, and Will was "kidnapped" by a excited girl who wanted to seduce him. Not that he minded, that poor human had nothing to do against him. So he while he was taken by the waist by some other handsome man he tried not to think of his soon departure (as fast as Will could let go of his human fan he will make him go back to the boring office).

"I thought you would miss me, but perhaps I was wrong?" The man who had caught him spoke. "You don't seem to be excited about my return" The flamboyant reaper was confused. What was this man talking about? Have he already danced with him? That voice... It seemed he had already heard it. He faced the interlocutor to figure out but he saw something he didn't see coming.

'S-sebas-chan!' The feminine man almost fainted.

So, how was it? Good or bad? Maybe just fine? Please review and tell my what do you think. Reviews make people happy and I don't care if they're anonymous as far as it is not to make rude comments (I don't mind critics, they help me improving, but rude things are not very pleasurable) So, if anyone has enjoyed it (I hope that at least one person had) I'll be back soon!

Hugs!

Iss


	3. Realizations

Chapter Three: Realizations.

**A/N: **Hi there! In this chapter nothing very important happens, I mean some things happen but it's not like 'OMG! I didn't see it coming' or 'What was that?' but I hope I didn't screw up... * frustrated sigh *. Anyway this story will have a bit weird twist because I wondered what would it be like if that actually happened, so I thought I could try it, but if you don't like the idea just tell me and I will keep on writing suppressing that part, okay?

Well, however let's continue with the story (and I'm sorry if I confused/scared you in the author's note, I have to confess that I am a bit weird sometimes... xD)

Disclaimer: Still I don't own Kuroshitsuji, if I did there would be more Grell :P

The red reaper was petrified. "S-Sebastian?" He repeated the name to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. And he wasn't.

"Oh, so you remember me, huh?" The butler asked teasingly. "At first I thought you had forgotten about me".

"I-I'd **never **forget you Sebby!" The redhead pouted, still a bit shocked "Am I dreaming? Are you just a beautiful nightmare that's haunting me?" The demon chuckled.

"No, you're awake and I'm really here" The confused shinigami touched the demon's arm.

"Sebas-chan! I'm so happy you're not a dream! But, why are you dancing with me?" The butler smiled softly at the insecure reaper "And didn't you go a hundred years ago to God-knows-where?" The redhead looked around looking for something "Weren't you contracted to that little brat for eternity? I don't see him around" The shinigami was about to ask another question when Sebastian spoke.

"If you keep asking I won't be able to answer every single question you say" The dark haired man stated calmly. The reaper nodded and stopped to let the demon respond. He held the butler close and focused on dancing while the butler thought about every question the flamboyant man asked. Just when he was going to open his mouth the DJ interrupted again. Grell didn't have time to complain because in that moment he was already being held by another.

"Grell Sutcliff! I want an explanation! Why were you dancing with that vermin? And why is he _here_ in first place?" A very annoyed William was looking in the direction Sebastian was dancing, smirking to him. Will was willing to kill that bastard!

"Will! You saw him too! Oh, so it's true, he's back! I'm so happy I could _die" _The redhead said giggling. And that was making William angrier.

"Stop saying those things, Sutcliff. He's a demon and we're enemies. I don't know why are you so glad to see that thing" The dark haired shinigami glared the demon.

"Will dear, are you jealous?" The feminine reaper asked teasing his supervisor. William looked at him. He seemed to be in his usual flirting self, but someone who really know him could see something more. His eyes were glowing like they used to before the butler abandoned him. When the demon left the usually flamboyant and cheerful shinigami had changed. It was unnoticeable for those who weren't close to him but William, who had been with him since their academy days, realized it. Though he was still very annoying and careless he could see in his eyes pain, and sometimes when Grell remembered his beloved demon the smile on his face would drop. Other times he would disappear and cry his heart out. William was worried and tried to help his partner, but he was a mess with feelings. So he just comforted him and continued working. The dark haired reaper couldn't suppress a smile. It seemed that the redhead only needed to see again the demon to be okay. But when the thought came to his mind the stoic man felt a little pain on his chest. Grell _needed_ the demon. He stopped smiling.

"William, are you okay?" Grell asked worried about the sudden change of moods of his boss.

"Y-Yes, I was just thinking... o-on the lot of paperwork I will have to do a-and..." Will was cut by the red reaper.

"Don't lie, you are a terrible liar" Will slightly frowned.

"Stop your idiocy, Sutcliff. First I am not jealous of that vermin, second I'm not lying and third-" The DJ shouted 'change'. Stupid DJ, William cursed and considered writing his name on his To Die list.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was caught off guard when they had to swap partners. When he noticed he had wasted time thinking and he wanted to tease the red shinigami a little more, he looked for the flamboyant man. He caught the sight of him and then something made him smirk. William T Spears, that shinigami who couldn't stand him, glared at him. He was likely questioning the other to know why was he there. But something in the way he looked at him told him it wasn't just that. He had looked at him somehow possessive. Was that stoic reaper jealous of him? The thought amused the butler. His demonic side made him want to get there and figure it out. He was willing to drive the man insane. After all they were enemies and his sadistic self was screaming him to do it.<p>

Fast, the raven haired man approached the spot where they were dancing for observe the face of the jealous man. He wickedly smiled when he saw the desire of killing in the shinigami's eyes. The demon was enjoying driving the reaper crazy. Suddenly he thought of another way to annoy him. He crossed the room and got to the place the DJ was standing. He moved closer to the man with headphones. He had short green hair and gray eyes. Said guy looked at him.

"Hey dude, what do ya want?" The demon smirked.

"Could you say again that 'swap' thing, please?" The young boy raised an eyebrow.

"Why? I've just said it. I have to give people time to dance!" The butler's eyes turned pink and glowed dangerously. He slowly walked to the green haired.

"Just do it, please" The demon said calmly but his eyes could have terrified anyone who looked at them.

"Y-Yes, sir" The DJ said shaking. His gray eyes were staring at him, wide open. The butler thanked the boy like he hadn't even noticed the fear of the younger man, and went back to the dance floor.

Sebastian was next to the two shinigamis before any of them had noticed his absence and stole the red reaper from the stoic man's arms when the DJ did as he was told. But just before he took the feminine man away from his supervisor, Sebastian glanced the other man with a wide smile. Then the demon disappeared in the crowd with Grell, leaving a furious William behind.

* * *

><p>The blue haired boy was having a great time with the blond girl, although he tried not to show it. They had been talking since the butler had left. The blonde had a bit mischievous personality, but she was kind though. At first she seemed a little shy but then they had started feeling like they were the best friends ever. Ciel was happy to find someone who understood him so well, but besides, he felt sad. The blue eyed girl was exactly like <em>him<em>.

"Ciel, are you alright? You look kinda upset. Did I said something wrong?" Jessica had worry in her eyes.

"No, you did nothing. I was just thinking... in a friend I lost some years ago" Ciel's expression darkened. If it were just some years... But it had been much more time since then. More than a hundred years. He lost him before he became a demon. At first he felt relieved because he didn't have to put up with him anymore, but as the time passed by he realized how much he missed the irritating blonde.

"I'm sorry" The girl muttered "Could you tell me how he was? I think that maybe if you talk about it you will feel better. But anyway, if don't want to, it's okay" Ciel looked at her. He hadn't talked about it with anyone. But then, the sincere smile in Jessica's lips made him trust her.

"Well, I-I don't know how to start..." The blue haired let out a small sigh "He could be, as I told you before, your twin. He had messy blond hair and the bluest eyes I've seen ever, at least 'till I met you" The boy chuckled a bit "He was taller than me and always had a malicious grin on his lips. He liked to tease me and he was a careless person. But he was also a poor boy who had been abused and needed someone to love him" Ciel dropped a tear at the last words came out of his lips.

Jessica's eyes widened in confusion and surprise. She got closer to the boy and hugged him. The blue haired stared at the girl shocked. "S-Sorry Ciel" The blonde was crying on the boy's shoulder. Ciel hugged her back and let another tear drop. They tried to comfort each other for a few moments until they could stop sobbing.

"I didn't mean to upset you too, I apologize" Ciel said softly caressing her cheek.

"If it have made you feel better then I don't mind it. Though I am not exactly sad..." The last sentence was a mere whisper.

"What do you mean with that?" The boy, being a demon, had heard every single word the girl said.

"Nothing important, Ciel" The blue eyed girl forced a little smile.

"I don't think so" The little demon made her look at him in the eyes "What are you not telling me? Don't you trust me?" Ciel looked hurt. He had told her something he hadn't told to anyone but she wasn't going to do the same. He was about to complain when Jessica spoke.

"Ciel, if I tell you this, please promise me you won't be mad at me" Ciel nodded "Nobody knows about this and I was trying to keep it as a secret, but when I saw you..." She sighed.

"Don't you worry I will not tell anybody whatever you tell me" The demon stated calmly.

"Okay... The truth is that-" She couldn't finish the sentence as Ciel suddenly turned around. His demonic nature was telling him to attack, to kill. He didn't know the reason why he was willing to do it. But then he saw it. Near him were some reapers he met when he was still human, included the Undertaker. He slowly told himself to calm down. He hadn't been so close to shinigamis since he was turned. And he noticed that something was wrong between them. They looked kinda worried, Undertaker too, a fact that scared him. Undertaker was an insane reaper who was retired and spent all his time giggling. To see him so deathly serious wasn't a good sign. Ciel glanced in their direction only to see Sebastian dancing. Why were they looking at him like that? Sure that demons and shinigamis were mortal enemies, but they had dealt with Sebastian before, so why was it different this time? He focused in his butler to try to understand it, and then he realized the person he was dancing with him. That annoying red head who killed his aunt and stalked Sebastian. Ciel's confusion grew. But that was neither new. So why were they looking at them like that? The boy's head was starting to ache. Suddenly decided to ask the reapers and stop guessing. So he turned and started to leave when he heard a voice calling him.

"Ciel, where are you going?" Jessica looked like she was going to cry.

"I have to do an important thing" And he continued walking away, ignoring the the girl who was begging him to stay. She almost sounded heartbroken but the little demon, though feeling like it wasn't right to let her cry mercilessly, couldn't go back seeing the mad shinigami so damn serious.

* * *

><p>The four shinigamis had seen everything that happened since William and Sebastian saw each other. They were practically fighting for Grell, although their motives were not the same. While William was trying to keep the redhead away from the demon because he was obviously in love with the feminine man, Sebastian was doing it just to make the stoic man angry and have some fun. And the problem was that Sebastian was succeeding in his purpose. William was so jealous at how the redhead would throw himself at the demon though this one ignored him, while William had been always there for the red reaper despite the fact that he wouldn't tell him ever.<p>

"This is not gonna end well..." The two-toned shinigami let out a sigh.

"We should do something before those two have the great idea of killing each other here" Alan said concerned with the situation.

"I don't know why Grell doesn't notice what's going on there" Eric confessed, confused by the fact "I don't think he's _that_ naïve" The blond frowned.

Undertaker was silently considering what would be the best thing to do to avoid a massacre. But then a very familiar voice slapped him out of his thoughts.

"Undertaker" Ciel Phantohive was glancing at him coldly but he was slightly frowning.

"Little Earl" His characteristic grin was again placed on his lips "I've missed your visits" The elder man chuckled.

"Enough idiocy, Undertaker" Certainly he had missed the crazy reaper too, he was quite amusing and entertaining "I'd want to know why are you staring at my butler and that nuisance like that"

The wicked smile disappeared of the man's face again. "You'll see little Earl, I'd gladly tell you the reason, but you know everything has a price" Ciel smiled. Though the reaper was obviously worried about something he still demanded the boy making him laugh in exchange of the information.

"Sure, I'll pay" The Earl whispered something in the elder man's ear and this one started laughing uncontrollably.

"I thought that only your butler could make me laugh like that" Undertaker said giggling. "I suppose now it's time to tell you what you wanted to know" The elder shinigami's smile was replaced for a concerned frown "As you already know the problematic ones aren't miss Sutcliff and Mr. Michaelis. Everyone here knows about their little _relationship _so it isn't anything to worry about. But the real problem is, no, _are_ Mr. Michaelis and Mr. Spears" The Undertaker didn't laugh while he was speaking so the situation shouldn't be good.

"What about them, I mean they hate each other because of our condition as mortal enemies, but we can control ourselves. Just look at us." The blue haired boy didn't see the anything wrong there so he waited for a response.

"Well, it isn't difficult to suppress our instincts _unless_ there's more than hate there" Ciel raised an eyebrow. What more could exist between those two? Then a strange thought came to his mind...

"Don't you worry, Little Earl, they're not in love" The mad man chuckled when he saw the younger boy's face.

Ciel let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me Undertaker. Those two..." Ciel made a face at the thought. "So, if it's not that...?"

"It's jealousy" Ciel's eyes widened in surprise "Sebastian has noticed that William T Spears, in spite of being the less expressive reaper I've ever seen, is in love with Ms. Sucliff. And Mr. Michaelis has decided to have a little fun making the other angry" The blue haired boy sighed. His butler was stupidly playing with fire and if he wasn't careful they were going to lose control. And with no control over his demonic nature he was going to put in danger all of the humans that were too close to the butler.

"We have to do something" Ronald spoke determined to save the innocent humans who weren't aware of the risk of being there.

"But the question is what" Eric narrowed his eyes thinking about the possibilities.

"What do you suggest doing, Undertaker?" The blue haired inquired.

"Mmm... I think the best way to end with this is taking Grell away from them" The four men nodded "Then Earl you should order Sebastian to regain control over his instincts and finally someone might need to calm down William"

"That sounds reasonable. Let's try it and see what happens" The two-toned shinigami decided "What do we have to do?"

"Well Ronald, I think you can be the one to make Mr. Spears come back to his usual self. Alan, could you help the Earl getting to the place where Sebastian is dancing?" The brunette nodded "Great, Eric look for the closest exit from here, we'll need to be fast" The blonde smiled.

"And what are you doing in this plan, Undertaker?" The boy asked narrowing his eyes.

"The most difficult part, Little Earl, 'kidnapping' Grell" And with that they began with the plan.

* * *

><p>Grell was dreaming. It couldn't be happening, in spite of being able to feel it and knowing it had to be true. Since he had been aware of Sebastian's return, the shinigami had danced only with a very annoyed William and with his beloved demon. He was definitely in heaven. He didn't care anymore of having to change partner cause the only two who would dance with him were the men he was in love with. The DJ said the magic word (swap) and his grin widened. But, at that moment, something strange happened. The man dancing with him wasn't either Sebas-chan or Will! It was Undertaker! What was he doing? Why did he interrupted his beautiful dream come true?<p>

"Ms. Sutcliff, I'm afraid we must leave" The redhead stared at him with wide-open eyes.

"You must be kidding, right?" The Undertaker, who hadn't been more serious in his entire life, sighed.

"No my lady, this is not a joke" He shook his head "You may not understand why now, but believe me, we should go"

"But-" Grel shut his mouth as he realized that he was already being carried to the closest door where Eric was waiting. Why were they acting so weird? Was it because they wanted to escape from loads of paperwork? No, they didn't give a damn bout that. Well, it didn't matter to him. Not after having such a wonderful time.

They exited the ball quickly, and stopped at the street. Grell supposed that they were waiting for Knoxie and Alan. The music was still audible from outside the building. The red shinigami lifted his head to look at the stars. He smiled. It was better for him to stay as optimistic as possible cause that would be the last time in a while for him to see the sky. He was already in trouble before the crazy idea of escaping existed, so he would probably have to persuade his boss to let him see the sun again in his life. A noise from behind him made him turn. Alan was there smiling at Eric. Suddenly he nodded and they started to leave. But, what about Ronnie? He frowned but didn't ask. Maybe he had met a beautiful girl and he refused to go back to the shinigami realm.

They walked down the lonely streets. It was nearly midnight. The weather was warm due to the closeness of summer. The redhead was wondering where were they going because they couldn't get to the realm walking, at least he thought so. The four reapers were silently walking, lost in their thoughts. Alan walked next to Eric and Undertaker was near him. They didn't say a word in all the way to God-knows-where. After a while they stopped in front of Undertaker's shop. So that was where they were going. But why? He followed his friends into the shop without complaining, he was just too happy to do it. They sat on some coffins and looked to each other. Then the retired shinigami broke the strange silence.

"Well I apologize for ending your fantasy Miss Sutcliff, but there were a few problems on the party" The flamboyant reaper didn't seem any annoyed with that.

"It's okay, I'm not angry. I could not be after discovering that my beloved Sebas-chan has returned! Oh and the first thing he did when he saw me was take me dancing. How romantic, my dear Sebas-chan" The scarlet sighed happily.

"Well I think the best I can do now is to pay a visit to my old friends and see the motives of this sudden return" The elder man glanced at the other two shinigamis "You shall wait here for Ronald before you leave" And then he was gone. Eric and Alan were arm in arm, talking, so Grell decided to let them alone and lay down till Ronnie appeared.

* * *

><p>So, that was chapter 3, I hope it's not too bad, I wasn't inspired at all... * sighs * Anyway review please, cause reviews make me feel more confident about the story and also make me happy to see that at least one person in the world likes this n_n 3<p>

Iss


	4. An unexpected change

Chapter four: An unexpected change.

**A/N**: Hey, it's me again! This chapter could be a little confusing, but everything has an explanation, the only detail is that it will be in next chapter. This was a little 'experiment' I wanted to try and as this is fanfiction I think it's okay to write it down. It have been a little complicated to stop writing where I wanted to and not making a too short chapter, but I think it had turned out good (at least I hope so). Don't throw tomatoes at me, please! It's hard also keep everyone in character and it's my first fic * frustration took control muahahaha! * xp

Anyway here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, all of the hot guys belong to Yana Toboso D:

Minutes passed in silence and Grell was bored. He was lying inside a coffin, trying to relax, but he couldn't. The shinigami still recalled the recent events. The ball had been so perfect... He sighed and closed his eyes. Sebastian was again there, with him. He smiled softly.

The only sound that could be heard from there was two voices talking low. They were mere whispers. The reaper could tell they were enjoying the peace in the shop. They were saying tender things one to another and possibly kissing, Grell thought. He was happy for his friends for being so good together, but at the same time he felt sad. And somehow jealous. It was long since someone had love him that way. Bittersweet memories were now invading his head. Memories like when his human parents loved him, though when they discovered that their son was gay they kicked him from home. But at least they had loved him. And then...a little tear dropped from his eye. He didn't want to think about it. He had assumed his parent's thing but he hadn't forget _him_. The other person who had truly loved him. He took a deep breath. He couldn't be upset, not when Sebas-chan had come back.

He slipped out of the coffin and wiped his tears away. He was thirsty so he looked for something to drink.

"Hey Grell, where are you going?" The scarlet smiled. The two shinigamis in love had seen him moving and were wondering what were the motives.

"Don't you worry, I'm not going away without Knoxie! I'm just thirsty so I was searching for some drink" The two men nodded.

The redhead quickly disappeared from their sight to let them some privacy. He wanted them to spend some time together, close and happy because when they see William in the morning it wasn't going to be good. His boss was likely annoyed and they were going to have 'just a little bit more' of paperwork, less reaping and overtime. Oh Will was such an slave driver! He frowned. If he wasn't going to see his demon in a while he was going to make sure William 'paid' for it. He smiled mischievously. He knew how to make the man blush.

He walked to the kitchen (or at least he thought it was the kitchen). He looked for some drink but he didn't find anything. Where did the man keep the drinks? He knew there had to be at least water because he made tea the first time they met, when he was serving Madame Red. He smiled as he remembered how good _actress_ he was, making everyone believe he was a shy and clumsy butler. While everybody thought he was helpless, Madame Red and him murdered those filthy prostitutes that depreciated the thing they both wanted the most. They did deserve to die. After killing them, Grell eliminated every evidence and they left. They understood each other, and after spending a while with her, he started to feel something for the beautiful lady in red who neither could have what she yearned for. But then, when they realized that Ciel and his butler were going to catch them, they planned her death. At first the red shinigami refused to kill her but, the day before they were caught, she convinced him. She told him she didn't want to live like that anymore and that she didn't want to lose the love of the last person of her beloved family. He then agreed, though he did not like the idea of killing the only woman who had made him feel happy for being a man. She was his exception. He sighed. That was the past. Now he had his beloved demon again. He smiled, feeling good.

Once he had searched for a damn glass of water all around the Undertaker's house he found a bottle on a table, in a dark room he had never been in before. He grinned. He FINALLY found a drink! He couldn't care less about the suspicious room or what had the bottle inside. He was too thirsty to care. He had been going around the house to find something for half an hour more or less. He desperately began drinking and in a few moments the mysterious bottle was empty. He happily laid down and close his eyes, now satisfied. And suddenly he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ronald tried to remain calm. He approached his boss in a swift movement and at the same time the blue haired demon jumped in front of his butler. He ordered the taller man to go back to normal. Said demon took a deep breath and bowed. Okay, at least the demon was under control. He glanced William who was willing to destroy the butler with his death scythe. He took his usually stoic boss from the shoulders and led him outside while the others escaped from the ball.<p>

"Spears-sempai, please calm down" he said lowly to avoid annoying more the dark reaper.

"I'm fine Knox" The angry man said a bit too loud.

"Sure" he said sarcastically, but then he regretted it and added "The little boy has ordered him to behave, and you know, he can't do otherwise" he smiled.

"Bastard, why have they had to return? It's not like we need two demons walking 'round" The dark shinigami sighed, trying to compose himself, but failing.

"Please William don't try to fool me, I have eyes and I saw you weren't like that just because they're demons" The younger told, confident.

"What are you saying? Of course it is because of that. We're **mortal** enemies, they steal the souls we judge and protect! Why anyone seems to notice that fact! We're supposed to eliminate those repugnant creatures! Why don't anyone realize!" The two-toned haired reaper was scared of his always calm and stoic boss who had never behaved that irresponsibly before.

"But that's not a good reason to start a massacre right there putting in danger at lot of defenseless humans" Ronald almost shouted at the unbelievable actions of his superior and friend.

But William didn't care. He then tried to come back inside, but Ronald stopped him. He was afraid of the fact that he was likely going to have to fight with the angry man to calm him down. He didn't want to do it because he didn't like the idea of hurting his friend, although it was more possible to happen in the other way around because his opponent was his boss who was surely stronger than him. He sighed. "For God's sake sempai, don't do anything you can later regret" The younger shinigami put his scythe down and looked at his superior seriously "I'm not going to fight, but please don't do anything stupid. I know you are the one that's always telling us to behave and not to mess up. You always tell us to be responsible and think before we screw things up. So, why don't you listen to your own words?" He took a step closer "Think about what are you going to do. Think about the lives of the innocent humans dancing there. Think about how would Grell feel if you kill that demon" Those words seemed to affect the older reaper. Slowly he dropped his death scythe on the floor and sat down. He covered his face with his hands. Ronald sat near him silently, waiting for the man's reaction.

"I cannot understand it" William shook his head "I just can't" Ronald's eyes were studying every move the dark man did. But his words told the younger he wasn't going to attack. "I'm sorry, Knox. It won't happen again" Will spoke defeated. Those word were like poison to him. He didn't understand why _his_ Grell could be in love with that bastard. But he couldn't deny he was. He had seen it in his eyes when they were dancing. He felt good knowing that his perfect Grell was now happy. But he couldn't stand that the reason was that vermin who was only toying with his feelings. He wasn't in love with the redhead, but this one didn't seem to realize because he would jump in the arms of the filthy creature every time he could. That bastard. And then, him, who had fallen deep for the red shinigami didn't have any opportunity now. If he hadn't made that mistake so long ago... The older reaper rose his head to face the preoccupied man. "I'm really sorry" The cold man said not to the younger reaper in front of him, but he wouldn't admit it.

William T. Spears was again the distant and serious reaper who didn't show any hint of emotion on his face. Ronald sighed, not knowing if it was better for his boss to return to that frozen personality. Not always hiding your own feelings and trying to deny them in front of people was good. Well, at least it was better than the mad, psychopath Will. Okay, he hadn't behaved like a psychopath, he was just jealous and angry because of the demon... But he had scared the young reaper with those piercing, cold green eyes.

"I think it's better for everyone to go home and rest" The two-toned haired man stated smiling to his now normal supervisor "And don't worry, every since the plan was created we assumed we were going to do a huge quantity of paperwork" He winked and turned to leave.

"Knox" The cold man called him "Thanks" He was going to reply when the shinigami added "And don't forget the unpaid overtime" His smile widened. He waved his boss and disappeared.

* * *

><p>The red reaper opened his eyes. Oh shit, he had fallen asleep! The feminine man jumped outside the coffin and rubbed his eyes. What time was? He went to the 'kitchen' and looked at the time. He had slept fifteen minutes. But, why would he sleep just fifteen minutes? Why had he fallen asleep after all? He shook his head confused. That was really weird. But then, he was weird so, that would make that normal, right? He grinned at his logic.<p>

At that moment something hit him. If had slept in a coffin his hair had to be a mess! Horrified with the idea of not being absolutely flawless was killing him. He ran to the bathroom (that room was obviously recognizable) and closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath, or he tried it because his shirt was so tight against his chest. Wait, why was that? A while ago it was just fine... The redhead was starting to worry. Also his tight black jeans felt less... tight at some parts of his body... He closed his eyes. Maybe he was only hallucinating because of the strange drink. That wasn't water at all. He felt a bit dizzy after drinking. Was it some drug? It could also be a somnolent and that was the reason why he had suddenly felt so tired and decided to sleep. But why would Undertaker have that kind of thing in his house? Sure he was a bit mad and was a really strange shinigami, but he was either kinda weird and he didn't have anything like that at his place. Well, maybe it was just a coincidence falling asleep a little later of drinking from a suspicious bottle... No, not even him could believe that was a coincidence. But what had he drunk? He regretted it. He sighed and tried not to panic. Slowly he faced the little mirror. His face looked fine, just a little more feminine, and though his fake eyelashes weren't on the right place his true eyelashes looked larger, but that was it... Wait, WTF? Why did he looked more like a girl? Well, maybe that morning he had applied mascara on his eyelashes instead of on his fake ones. And his face..., it had to be the drink. He was definitely hallucinating. He looked now at his body to see if he was fine. But what he saw made him scream.

* * *

><p>The two-toned haired man jumped from one rooftop to another. He went as fast as his legs allowed him to go. He had spent like half an hour with his boss till he had felt it was secure to let him go and he made sure that he went straight to bed when he got home. He stopped a second to catch his breath and then continued to the Undertaker's shophouse. He couldn't believe that the legendary shinigami slept inside a coffin. That was creepy.

The young reaper saw the shop a few roofs ahead. He felt bad for his waiting friends, they had to be desperate. At least Grell. He didn't even know why they had to abandon the party like that. He also felt guilty. His happy superior was enjoying the ball to no end. You could see in his eyes he didn't want to leave ever. Poor sempai, he probably was going crazy when they took him away all of a sudden. He hoped he would not be mad at them and that he wouldn't have the wonderful idea of using 'his love' against them. Though Grell always said his death scythe was perfectly fine, that huge chainsaw was terrifying. And heavy. When the Jack the Ripper accident occurred and they confiscated his death scythe, they had a few problems with the chainsaw. In spite of acting like a woman, the red reaper was the strongest shinigami he had seen before. Well, maybe Undertaker was as strong as him, but he was a legendary shinigami so... That didn't count. Also William could defeat him, but he suspected that it was after a while fighting or when the redhead let him win. He gulped. He begged that his flamboyant friend hadn't made a 'tiny and insignificant' mess.

He opened the door fearfully, thinking of the worst things the gender-confused shinigami could have done. But then, he didn't expect to see that. Instead of seeing the redhead running like psychopath after his frightened friends and Undertaker trying to protect them, he found Eric and Alan making out on a coffin. His shocked face changed for a mischievous smirk. "You're having fun without me, huh?" Ronald chuckled when the two shinigamis jumped in surprise and turned redder than his supervisor's hair.

"R-Ronald, hi, d-did ya had problems with boss?" Eric tried to compose himself and act like anything happened.

"No, it wasn't very complicated" He said grinning at them. The brunette glanced at the floor and the blond adjusted his suit. "So, where is our favorite redhead, love birds? I bet you had supervised him and stopped him from messing up, right?" Eric glared at him.

"Oh, stop man, you sound like Spears" The three shinigamis laughed at the comment. "And yes, we kept an eye on him _sir_" The reaper smiled.

"Great, so where's Grell?" Ronald inquired.

"He was thirsty, he is in the kitchen" Alan spoke, now relaxed.

"Fine, let's get him and go back to the shinigami realm, I'm tired" They nodded and walked to the kitchen when suddenly something made them froze. They heard a loud scream coming from the bathroom. They ran to the room and opened the door. They didn't saw that coming. Grell looked at them, eyes wide open, with shock upon his face. How the hell had that happened?

* * *

><p>His phone rang loudly, waking the sleepy man. "William T. Spears, ngh, what the fuck do ya want, hum?" The tired man said, annoyed for the sudden interruption.<p>

"Mmm, boss? Are you okay?" Ronald asked shocked with the strange response.

"What do ya want, Knox? Ya told me to go to sleep and now ya are wakin' me?" He replied willing to go back to sleep.

"Well, sorry boss, but... you know... w-we had an incident here" The afraid boy didn't want to annoy more his angry supervisor "T-The fact is that-" He cut the reaper.

"What have you done _this time_?" He heard the other gulp.

"It's about Grell..." The man's eyes widened.

"What has happened to Grell? Is he injured?" The worried reaper almost screamed at the phone.

"R-Relax, he's okay. Well, maybe a little shocked and feeling kinda weird but-" The poor shinigami again couldn't finish the sentence.

"Tell me what has happened, Knox!" He ordered now more preoccupied.

"I think it would be better if you come here and see it with your own eyes" Ronald said and then there was silence on the other side of the phone.

"Oh shit, he now hangs up!" The cold man cursed realizing the fact and put on his usual clothes. He ran to get there as quickly as possible. But William, where do you think you're going? You don't where they are. He cursed at his own idiocy. He had let his emotions take control and he hadn't asked the place where he had to go. Stupid love, it had made him commit the most stupid mistake ever. He, who was always so organized and acted coldly, who always thought before doing something wrong. If the damn redhead wasn't really bad he would punish those idiots of his subordinates.

"Knox" He said when the other picked up the phone "Where are you?" He tried to sound as calm as he could manage.

"Oh, sorry boss I forgot to tell you that" The stoic man could imagine the grin on the blond's face.

"Yes, you did. I warn you, this better be freaking important to wake me in the middle of the night, Knox" He said hiding how worried he really was.

"Yep, it is. We're at my apartment" He nodded and hung up.

The serious reaper made his way to the young reaper's house now regaining his cold facade. A few minutes later he was there so he knocked the door impatiently. Ronald opened the door and let him in. Eric and Alan were on the couch close to each other. They glanced at him, likely afraid of his reaction. The two-toned man also sat down. He nervously told him to do it too. He sighed. Grell wasn't there. What were they hiding from him? What was that big catastrophe? He met the man's eyes. "So, what's the problem?" Alan looked at the floor and Eric glanced at the window. So they were the responsible ones, huh? But Alan was the better one of them. That didn't looked good. Ronald closed his eyes, possibly thinking of how to tell him avoiding further punishment. He rolled his eyes. "Are you going to tell me or will I have to force it out of you" Ronald instantaneously opened his eyes.

"Okay, but promise not to be mad at us" He reluctantly nodded. "They were at Undertaker's shop when I got there. We were going to leave so we went to the place where Grell was supposed to be" The cold man raised an eyebrow.

"You left Sutcliff alone in Undertaker's house?" They nodded. He sighed, wondering if he should hit them now or tomorrow at work.

"But just some minutes" Eric replied quickly.

"How many?" Alan and Eric shared a confused look.

"W-We don't k-know, sir" Alan said ashamed with his behavior "He told us he was thirsty and he went to the kitchen, but we don't know how much time he spent there" Well, at least he was still sincere.

"Fine, continue telling me the facts" Ronald cleared his throat.

"We were heading towards the kitchen and then we heard a scream" The stoic reaper frowned. "It came from the bathroom" His worry grew stronger. "We ran there but when we arrived we found Grell like that".

"How did you find him?" He was going crazy when suddenly he heard something he didn't expect to.

"Guys! Look how beautiful I am in this dress~!" It was Grell's voice.

"Will raised an eyebrow. "Can you explain this" He glared at his subordinates "He didn't sound injured, shocked or any bad to me".

"Wait, he's not bad, he's only... different" If looks could kill, Will would be a murderer.

"That's not a reason to call me in the middle of the night! I already now he's _different! _" He screamed furious. They didn't have the time to stop him from going to see Grell. He walked angrily to the room where he assumed the redhead was. The other reapers tried to calm him before he opened the door without results. They stepped inside the room but didn't see anyone.

"Please let us explain it" They almost begged their boss. He was going to reply when they heard again the feminine shinigami's voice. They turned around to see him. Grell appeared from the room next to that one smiling, and expecting to see his three friends. He didn't know that behind them was William.

"So what do you think" He turned around to let them see the entire dress when Will walked from behind them. He saw him in a beautiful knee-length red dress that showed the shinigami's back. He was astonished, but he froze when the man turned completely and faced him. _He_ was woman.

* * *

><p>So, that's chapter four. I know, right now you're freaking out. But it's true, Grell became a woman! O.O I wondered how it would be like if Grell were a woman. But don't you worry, I'll explain everything on the next chapter, I know this was confusing. I want to know what would be William's reaction, I have to think about it... xp<p>

Well review to let me know what do you think about making Grell's wish come true!

P.D.:And if you don't want that to happen (though Grell would be a bit disappointed) tell me and maybe we can find a way to change it or we can make it temporal.

Hugs! 3

Iss


End file.
